The Dart Game: How to Pick Your Next Destination
by WritingStoriesIsLife
Summary: "Guys, since Katniss invited us over, why don't we play the Dart On A Map game?" Madge suggested. "What. The. Hell. Is. That." Johanna asked. "It's a game where we wear a blindfold and throw a dart. If the dart lands on a random place, we travel there." Madge beamed. When those words came out of Madge's mouth, I knew I was going to die. And it happened to be in the Philippines...


_**~The Dart Game~**_

_**Chapter One**_

Katniss yawned. She regretted having all of these girls at her Beach House. And she also blamed her younger sister, Prim. Why did she have to follow her? She was just a twelve-year-old. Oh well... It was also her fault for listening to Prim. It was her decision if she wanted to have the little-get-together or not.

Glimmer Stone. All she ever wanted to do in the slumber party was watch the Notebook, talk about cute guys, and eat ice cream. Plus she talked a lot and she was pretty much annoying. And she didn't seem to have common sense

Clove Heyman. She was a disturbed young child at age fifteen. She seemed to have an obsession over sharp objects, horror movies, and etc. But the girl was cool. Even though she was only a sophmore in high school, she was dating a senior. His name is Cato White.

Katniss giggled for the first time during the slumber party. Even though she had nothing against Cato, she laughed at the fact that Cato's last name was so 'white'...

Now here goes Annie Cresta. She's the nutjob or the weirdo among the group of girls. She always seemed to be staring into space or murmuring nursery rhymes to herself.

Finch Halliwell (a.k.a Foxface) was the geek or nerd of the group. She always carried a blue handbag filled with math papers, calculators, sharpened pencils, and dictionaries. She's sort of a strange girl herself. She rarely attended school dances and parties just like Katniss herself. In fact, Katniss kind of admired Finch.

Madge Undersee. You'll probably expect Madge to be the most snobbiest and bitchiest girl in the planet, but she isn't. She's probably anti-social, but is very polite. Katniss didn't even know why she invited her over. But oh well.

Johanna Mason. The bitch of the group. She's very bossy and demanding, but is very admirable for her gutsy personality. Well that's what Katniss thinks. She doesn't know what the rest of the group thinks.

"Guys, I'm bored!" Glimmer whined. "Let's do something fun... You know. Maybe seven minutes in heaven?"

"We're girls, Glimmer." Clove said flatly. Apparently used to the way Glimmer talks.

"Exactly... And I want to get one of you guys into bed with me." Glimmer purred while tackling Clove on top of the bed.

"Get off, me!" Clove shrieked.

_Jesus Christ! Is this how I'm going to spend my Summer vacation? _Katniss thought.

"Guys! I have an idea!" Madge shouted through all of the screaming.

Finally Clove threw Glimmer off the bed and she slammed against a cabinet.

"That hurt." Glimmer whimpered/

"Guys, pipe the fuck down! Anti-Social Girl has an idea!" Johanna said while clapping her hands.

Madge sighed as opened a cabinet and pulled out three red dart. Then she opened a square-shaped cabinet next to the flat-screen TV and opened it.

"What the heck are you doing?" Foxface asked.

Madge stood in front of the group of girls and cleared her throat.

"Guys... Since Katniss invited us over, why don't we play the Dart On A Map game?"

"What. The. Hell. Is. That." Johanna asked.

"It's a game where we wear a blindfold and we throw a dart. If the dart lands on some sort of state or country, we can travel there." Madge beamed.

"And what if the dart lands on the water? Maybe Afghanistan or Iraq?" Clove challenged. Clove was obviously the pessimist and the thrill-seeker here.

"Uh... Nothing dangerous counts, Clove." Madge said gently as she pulled out a blindfold.

"Okay, Glimmer's up first."

Glimmer bounced her way up to Madge and slipped the blindfold on. Then Madge handed her a dart.

"One try per person." Madge said.

"Get ready girls because we're going to Hawaii!" Glimmer giggled as threw the dart. It happened to land on the wall. Not very surprising.

"Shit." Katniss said as she plucked the dart out. "Mom's gonna kill me if she finds out there's holes all over the place."

"Take a chill pill, Kat." Johanna smirked.

"Annie, your up."

Annie sighed as she took the dart and slipped the blindfold on.

Even though crazy-ass Annie seemed to be very useless, her skills with dart-throwing was apparently better than Glimmer's. But Annie wasn't really skilled with darts. It landed on the pacific ocean.

Madge winced. Apparently most of the girls were already suck-ish with darts.

"I'm going next." Madge said as she threw the dart. It barely landed on little New Jersey.

"That place is small. Not the perfect vacation spot." Finch said quietly.

"Yeah, someone aim for something like the Bahamas." Johanna said nonchalantly.

"Let Clove try. She's pretty good with dart-throwing." Finch noted.

"Thanks." Clove blushed as she slipped on the blindfold.

"But I'm aiming for something tropical and warm. California has it all, but I always go to the beach everyday and have the same American food."

The red dart zipped across the room.

It landed on Asia.

"Holy, where the hell is that?" Glimmer asked in awe.

"The Philippines." Foxface smiled.

* * *

**~The Airport~**

Katniss was very worried. How can Madge and the rest of the girls go to the Philippines just because of a stupid girly dart game? They probably needed malaria pills, medicine, and etc. Katniss felt totally unprepared for this trip. She probably even left her tampons at the Beach House. It was such a last minute plan/trip.

"Guys... Do we even have the money? If we don't, then this thing was a total waste of time." Katniss said worriedly.

"I got my ways." Glimmer smirked.

"No sex for airplane tickets!" Everyone snapped.

"Jeez, guys. I feel like all of you think that I'm just this big-breasted blonde hoe."

No one answered.

Finally the girls reached the ticket agent. It was a male with wavy brown hair and brown eyes.

_He's kind of cute. _Glimmer thought.

"Whoa, ladies. Where are all of ya headed to?"

"M-Y-O-B, pretty boy!" Johanna snapped.

The ticket agent threw his hands up in the air. "Sorry, didn't mean to upset you, Ma'am."

"First off, it's Johanna Mason. Not 'Ma'am'." Johanna corrected. The ticket agent nodded.

"Sorry for Johanna's rudeness, but we're going to the Philippines." Glimmer grinned seductively, tossing back her perfect wavy blond hair.

The ticket agent smiled and said, "I'm Brayden. And may I see all of your passports?"

Brayden happened to receive Katniss's passport last. His hand kind of trembled as he saw the picture.

"Umm... who is this?" Brayden asked slowly and gently, trying not to puke.

It was a picture of Katniss when she was eight. Back then, she was chubby and had frizzy greasy hair. Plus she had braces of each and every different color. Katniss thought it was pretty cool to have different colored braces at the age of eight. But now... not so much.

"Give me that!" Katniss hissed as she snatched the passport from Brayden.

Brayden ignored Katniss and read out the price from the cash register. "That would be eight-thousand dollars."

The girls looked at each other trying to see if someone had that kind of money with them.

Brayden seemed annoyed that it took forever for someone to hand him the dough. Was he going to call the cops? But these girls looked liked they had so much money. Plus most of them were gorgeous, except for the girl with sea-green eyes. She looked dazed and dopey.

Glimmer took a step forward, pulling out a credit card from her Coach wallet.

"Daddy doesn't let me carry a lot of money like that, so he gave me this credit card." Glimmer said shyly.

Brayden smiled as he handed Glimmer the tickets.

"Got the gold, bitches!" Glimmer hollered. But before she could leave, Brayden grabbed her wrist and pulled her very close to him. He slipped a piece of paper into her bra.

"It's my number. And friend me on Facebook." Brayden whispered.

Glimmer blushed as she spoke to herself, "Got dem digits."

* * *

**~Four Hours Later: The Plane Ride:**

Madge smiled. The Philippines was going to be so much fun! She researched it all night before going to bed. She said that they were going to four different places. Palawan, Batangas, Boracay, and Mindanao. Boracay was going to be her favorite, and Finch already knew that. It was known for it's best room service (staff) and white sand. Plus the resorts were great. There are supposed to be clear-watered beaches, pools, and hot tubs. California had most of this stuff except for the white sand and the food. The food is supposed to be delicious and tropical.

The ticket agent, Brayden, was generous enough to have them seated right next to each other. And they even had TV's since it was going to be a twenty-four hour flight. Then another twenty-four flight the next day.

Next to her was Johanna. She seemed very annoyed right now. But isn't she always like this?

"I'm so excited to go to the Philippines! Me and Madge were up all night researching about it. Did you know that it's founder was Ferdinand Magellan? He was a Spanish explorer, and since he was a Spanish explorer, Philippines' Asian language is mixed in with Spanish. Philippines also has eight official languages like Tagalog, Cebuano, and Maguindanao. You know, different types of Tagalog. It's area is also three-hundred-thousand kilome-"

Foxface was cut off by Johanna.

"Can you shut the fuck up? I don't care."

Finch sighed as she leaned against her chair.

Next to Madge was Glimmer. She was currently watching the Notebook. She was crying and blowing her nose on a tissue.

God... This was gonna be a long flight.

* * *

**This was based on my trip to the Philippines and I hope you enjoyed it :D**


End file.
